Heavy Metal Parties
by angelicmuffin
Summary: Bender invites Allison to one of his "heavy metal parties" and everything changes between them.
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm supposed to be writing a sequel to my PW fic, but I recently watched this movie and I just fell in love with it ^^ enjoy this fic of the couple that was SUPPOSED to be XD

"Hey Klepto, stolen any wallets or locks lately?" Allison started as Bender slipped in stride with her in the hall. "Oh, did I scare you? Good." He smirked in his smug little way and flipped his hair.

"Grey." Allison looked into his eyes for a moment, and then looked away.

"What are you talking about?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"The front of your hair." She paused and snickered. "It's grey."

"Oh, very funny Klepto. I'm laughing my ass off." He pushed her aside and stopped suddenly. "Hey, I'd like my wallet back, you know?"

"Fine." She frowned and reached into her pocket. "Take it." She slammed it into his hand and stomped off down the hallway.

"Why are you upset? I'm the one who had his wallet jacked! Now tell me what's wrong, Klepto."

"It's nothing, leave me alone!" She yelled behind her as she turned into an adjacent hall. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his locker.

-

Allison banged her locker shut and slammed her head against it once in desperation and frustration. She wished she had someone to talk to who would actually listen. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt a wet tear drip onto her locker door.

"Hey now, that causes loss of brain cells." Bender put his hand on her back and she jumped out of shock. Her body twisted awkwardly as she hit the locker and fell to the floor.

"How does a criminal learn that?" She asked to kill the silence.

"Brian the, uh, what is it I called him? Neo maxi zoom dweeby, I think it might have been." He smiled and reached his hand down to her to help her up. She pushed herself against the locker and slid up, avoiding his touch. "So, do you want to hear what I was planning on saying?" He grinned and got closer to her, forcing her to push against the locker.

"Mmmf…" She squeaked.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak squeal." He laughed. "Wanna answer me in plain English?"

"Fine."

"Ok then, good. I would have said it anyways." He winked "Want to come to one of my heavy metal parties?"

"What about her?" She gestured her head to the diamond earring in his ear.

"You think she'd agree to come? No, I haven't talked to her in months."

"I guess I should say I'm sorry, if I was." She lowered her head to avoid his eyes.

"I guess I would say I'm sorry, if I was. She was just a heartless, spoiled, Princess." He flipped his hair over his eyes.

"Are you crying?" She asked innocently.

"No!" He turned his head up where a tear was glistening on his cheek and shoved her softly into the locker and walked away.

"My answer is yes." She yelled after him. She then grabbed her books and walked slowly to class, wondering if she was even still invited.

-

Allison was drawing on her bed when she heard a knock at the door. She ran out of her room and through the kitchen before her parents intercepted it. She yanked it open so that it hit the other wall. There was a man with an arrogant smile on his face at the door.

"Expecting I wasn't going to come? Sorry." He took her arm. "Now let's go."

"Ok, let me get my sketch pad." She said, looking for an excuse to escape his hands. She hurried into her room, grabbed her pad and pencils and put on some of the lipstick that Claire gave her, then wiped it off thinking it might remind him of her. He called out to her.

"What's taking so long?"

"Nothing!" She called back, then instantly regretted it. He followed her voice, into her room.

"Nice room, Klepto." He snickered. She tried to push him out and shut the door in his face, but he elbowed past her. He sat down on her bed and pulled her down with him. "Makeup?" He asked, pointing to the lipstick in her hand. She shrugged. "Don't." He snatched it from her hand and tossed it out her open window.

"Hey!" She shoved his shoulders. "Cla- I mean, that was a present!" She flopped into a laying position.

"You look better without it." He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." He pulled her into a sitting position then grabbed her other hand and pulled her off the bed. When he let go, she stumbled and almost fell. He held back laughter. "That can be avoided if you use your own legs." She frowned and walked out of the house with him. Her parents never even noticed. He opened her car door for her and she looked into his eyes with shock. "What? Can't I be a gentleman and a criminal? I feel I can be both." He closed the door as she sat down and crossed to the driver's side.

"How'd you get a car?" She asked, in a way most would find rude.

"My dad runs a used car dealership. He got me this so I leave the house more." He stared out at the empty road as he hit the gas. He didn't look at her again until they pulled into a dark driveway in front of a house pulsating with loud music. She hopped out of the car without waiting for him to let her out.

"I can get out of a car on my own, thank you." She smirked and followed him to the house. He knocked on the door and glanced at her.

"You know, this isn't one of your basket case parties." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Stay close!" He said in her ear, then laughed and let go.

"We don't have parties." She said with a deadpan expression. He laughed again and pushed her through the newly opened door with a greeting to the party host.

"Hey, Bender! Who's your friend?" A boy asked with a drunken slur. John put his arm protectively on the small of her back.

"My girlfriend." He stated gruffly, scaring the boy off. When he was out of sight, she shoved him off her.

"What was that about?" She demanded.

"He's a fucking pervert, but he's afraid of me." He said with a chuckle. "So, let's go do something. We can't just sit around all night and draw, now can we?" He yanked her sketch pad away. She lunged at it and tripped over his feet.

"Give that back!" She lunged for it again, but he held it just out of her reach.

"You're going to have fun tonight, whether you like it or not!"

"That's a bit of a contradiction, you know." She scowled as she jumped at her sketchbook.

"You're sounding like the Brain now." He said as he tossed her sketchbook onto a couch where two girls were smoking marijuana, knowing she wouldn't go after it there. "Now, I'm going to get a beer. Come with me, some of the guys here are… As Claire would say, unsavory." He said with a snort.

"Fine. But you're driving home, so don't get drunk. Or high." She said angrily. "I don't like it when you do that."

How was it? Should I update? Reviews pretty please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

OMG sorry it took me sooooo long to update... I'm such a lazy ass. I still haven't written a sequel I was supposed to write 7 months ago... Well just be glad I felt like updating! And actually... I wrote a fic for Bones the TV show...

---

Allison blinked in exhaustion as she walked in her back door after the party with Bender. She looked around the small kitchen. Her parents had gone to sleep. They didn't care what happened to her. She fought back tears as she ran to her bedroom. She threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

-

"Hey again Klepto." Bender stopped by her locker the next morning. She barely locked eyes with him as she tried to shove her way past. "Now, is that any way to treat someone who graciously escorted you to a very classy party?" He asked with a chuckle as he pinned her shoulder to the locker.

"Gerroffamee..." She mumbled.

"Speak up sweetheart!" He pushed harder against her shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" She shouted with a jerk towards him. He was so shocked he let go of her shoulder and let her go by. Everyone in the hallway's head whipped around to watch her leave. She stomped down the hall and out the back entrance, not in the direction of her class. Bender stared after her well after the bell rang for the next period.

-

Allison dropped down onto her knees in the alleyway behind the school. She covered her mouth with her hand and screamed silently in frustration, anger, and sadness. She started to sob freely like she had wanted to since last night. She heard the door slam open and looked up with eyes like a deer in headlights. And there he was, smiling almost sympathetically as he descended the stairs and crouched down next to her.

"So what's up?"

"None of your business."

"Fine then, I won't ask again." And he just sat there next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. They didn't know how long they rested there and they didn't care.

---

Ok, I know it's reallyyyy short but I didn't think there was anything to add.


End file.
